


I've Got My Ion You

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Adrien and Marinette are lab partners, Adrien is such a lovesick dork okay, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas prompts, F/M, No One is Hurt, except adriens hand, ive got my ion you, small explosions via adrien daydreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Adrien and chemistry don’t get along





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the tenth day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

In hindsight, Adrien should’ve been paying more attention to the lesson and not daydreaming about Ladybug. But he couldn’t help it, he had just celebrated their three year anniversary last night and he was still seeing stars.

It had been years since he flirted with the heroine with purpose, but last night, was perfect. Three years since they started fighting crime together, three years since he met the most beautiful and strong woman he had ever met.

Now the situation at hand was something Adrien should have really paid attention to, but one thing led to the next and suddenly he was paired up with the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng for a science experiment.

To be fair, it seemed like the girl had mellowed out from their childhood. No longer was Adrien afraid that this girl was scared of him and they had even had a decent friendship. Adrien dared to call her his best friend, second only to Nino. Many a time, they studied together and the whole school knew how great they were as a pair.

Not long after graduating college, it seemed that everyone told him to ask Marinette out, but how could he? At the time, Adrien had barely gotten over Ladybug, and the similarities between the two girls were almost too much to bare, it was almost like they were the same person and there was no way he was going to go after a girl that reminded him of his Lady.

A hand to his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, and Adrien blinked for a moment and stared at the hand until he realized it belonged to Marinette.

Marinette.

She had really changed over the years, from her hairstyle to the way she acted. At least around him, Marinette was truly a sight to see and it made his stomach twist in knots every time he saw her.

❝Adrien ready to get this done?❞ Her voice was like silk and Adrien was melting under her stare.

❝Yeah sure, of course. Instructions?❞ Marinette shuffled a piece of paper towards him and they got started. Though at one point, the teaching assistant found it necessary to place a beaker on their desk with some dry ice inside.

❝Now class, need I remind you that you must not seal a beaker with dry ice in it, for it will explode and damage your eardrums. And if you are not wearing your safety goggles in about .05 seconds Kim you will be suspended!❞ The teaching assistant went to scold their bold classmate who indeed had a death wish.

The two of them continue working, and for the most part the class goes on without a hitch. Until thoughts about last night flood Adrien’s mind again. He adjusts his goggles as he moved things about his desk to ready the solution they were working on.

To the point where he sealed the beaker with the dry ice in it. All seemed well for the moment, and suddenly Marinette’s eyes widened and she ducked down, reaching for his arm when the glass exploded. He shielded his face with his hand and felt multiple pieces of glass pierce his palm.

There were a few screams but when it was all over, Adrien stared at the glass in his hand, dazed. Marinette grabbed his arm, without even the consent of the teacher, and dragged him to the nurse’s office.

❝I know you have the best grades in the class but how the fuck did you just explode that beaker? Adrien, are you listening to me?❞ Adrien nodded but still heard the huff of annoyance come from the girl next to him.

❝Are you okay, maybe you need stitches?❞ They arrived at the nurse a moment later and Adrien was sent home with a bandaged hand.

And in all honesty, he should have stayed home that night from patrol, but Adrien couldn’t help himself. Maybe it was because of their similarities, but Adrien knew that his heart skipping whenever Marinette was around wasn’t just because she was a pretty girl.

❝Evening Chaton.❞ A voice jumped out at him from nowhere and he braced himself on a nearby pole, wincing when his hand made contact.

❝Evening my Lady.❞ He righted himself and bowed, successfully earning that groan from the girl.

❝Still a dork even when you’re hurt.❞ That piqued his attention and he looked up to find Ladybug covering up her mouth slowly and quickly turning her back on him. He surged forward, reaching for her arm and watched as she stiffened as his bare hand made contact with her suit.

Adrien stood there while Ladybug stared him down and within seconds her own transformation fell, revealing Marinette.

❝Hi?❞ He squeaked, causing Marinette to laugh instantly. It all made sense and he couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

❝All this time, you were right in front of me, all this time.❞ Adrien didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded to whatever she was saying, to say the least he was in shock but it was the best kind of shock.

❝Oh that reminds me, I am never to be your lab partner again, what were you thinking today?❞ She went on a rant how much of a stupid cat he was, and how he could’ve put the whole class in danger and it was hilarious considering how much he did that already with his cataclysm and the daily akuma fights when she noticed his silence.

❝What? Do I have something on my face? I was baking cookies for you before I left.❞

❝No, nothing just,❞ He took in a shaky breath, not realizing until now how incredibly happy he was in that moment. ❝I’m so happy that it's you Marinette, and I’m unworthy to be in your presence right now but god I love you.❞

❝At least take me out to dinner first,❞ the girl sputtered and Adrien did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
